catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki:IRC Forest/Archive 2
Yay, more problems! Okay, I don't know what is going one. I type in my username and the channel name, it goes to status, it prepares to go to the channel, and then I get a pop-up that says, "Couldn't connect to remote server." What is going on? [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 19:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait about 30 minutes to an hour, and try once more. If that dosen't work, wait one whole day, that's what I do. OR just keep trying. Firepelt (Didn't feel like signing in) Its been like this since yesterday morning [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 21:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Happened with me. Connect to irc.wikia.com. Use the name Dalton, connect to a random channel, type /join #wikia-catsoftheclans. Or download a cilent (Chatzilla if you want the best cilent in the world) and connect there. Ice fall 22:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Happens to me way too often, usually because of ChatZilla's stupidity. Usually, it means that theres a problem with your client or provider. My advice- reconnect in 10 minutes. Jmiles The forums guy! 04:04, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Chat Moon is on the IRC, he got the case of the lonelyies,"HELP!" Moon cried. (lol xD) Urgh wikia-catsoftheclans Cannot join channel (+r) - you need to be identified with services. Why does it say that? I get that each time I try to go onto the IRC, and who is the 'services' I need to be identified by? --NightpawBring on the fight! 21:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Simple, you need to make an IRC account. Go to ##freenode or another help channel and ask them to help you make one. HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 14:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC anyone? I'm alone with Sui and his clones. It's terror XD 14:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) im stalking you >:U--bracken--~ 16:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm all alone, anybody want to get on? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon '''Z']] 04:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm again, alone. lolz [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] 14:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Niss and Frostyness Frostyness and her friend Niss are using Chatspeak. I tell them to stop and they don't. Nightshine is on brb walking her dog and I forgot to sign in. They are getting super annoying. Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! 02:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Tell them to stop before they get banned. If they don't, wait for me to come on, I will ban them. 12:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) HELP!! I haven't been able to get on the IRC all day!! This is because I can't see the Catchtpa thing. I can't hear it either. HELP!- [[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge]]Place of no ☆s! I would suggest recapatchaing until you find one you could read, or have someone else read it off for you. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 05:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Sickness Suchs. Help! Nighteh is sick with the flu and is lonely..... I need my fweinds.... D: --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 16:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm coming Nighty! *Rides to IRC on big white stallion* --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 18:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I can't connect It says that I can't connect! D: [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z''']] 02:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) try restartin to computer -bracken- I did.... D: [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon '''Z]] 03:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) can you copy and paste exactly what it said? 15:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) It's over now, I'm on :) [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] 15:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Are people having this problem? When I go on, it shows that nobody else is on, I connected to #wikia-catsoftheclans but there was nodoy on there, it wasn't even a channel! Whats wrong? 12:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Make sure your actually typing in the name right, and often times it may take a minute for the channel to load. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 05:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC I command people to come on! *glares at Moon and Nightfall and other people* GET ON, LAZY FUDGE-BAGS! XD 18:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) LOL [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa]]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 18:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) irc no, i'm serious. get on or i will stalk you forever. ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 19:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, I just got exited out for some reason, and when I tried to go back, it said: =It works!= This is the default web page for this server. The web server software is running but no content has been added, yet. It's weird...Is anyone else getting these messages as well? ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 23:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Meeeeeee. [[User:Maplefern|'•Maple']][[User talk:Maplefern|'fern•']] 00:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ugh I tried pressing the link for The Island, but it just left me with a blank screen. Is anyone else having this problem? -Sage: Spring is Coming! 00:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I can't get on! Every time I type in the freenode adress, it just tells me to go to this Sakura-chan 01:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) LONELY Need people... Suiseiseki's gone Neeed entertainement *Dies* Sakura-chan 14:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC